Cosmetic materials such as those used for cosmetic foundation or color are typically provided as a compacted or loose powder. Loose materials, including loose powders, are common for cosmetic use due in part to the fact that loose material often provides desired coverage of the material on a surface such as human skin. The loose material may be provided in various types of containers of myriad configurations.
Common container configurations include open containers or containers with perforated surfaces or sifters so that the powder may be shaken out of the perforations and the powder can then be applied onto an applicator. These configurations can be problematic in that the loose material may have a tendency to spill during handling. Consequently, some of these containers are prone to waste. Additionally, applicators can be misplaced or unavailable for use when needed. Further, measuring out desired quantities of loose materials for use can be very difficult with many types of containers, meaning that there may not be enough product on an applicator or there may be too much product on the applicator for a particular use.